Harry Potter and the Secret of the Time Turner
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: The golden Trio faces a new treat, but this time they are not alone. A new trio will join to save one more time the Magical World.Romance, mystery and drama. What will they do when one of theirs turns to the dark side? Hr/R H/G R/S


Chapter I

Ministry = Mystery

Time does not wait for anybody, during the last years from the fall of Lord Voldemort and the renaissance in the magical community, the Golden trio, Potter Granger and Weasley were the beloveds for all their battles and crucified by their failures.

But not even they could fight the biggest enemy of all …

Time

´ Time that has happened so fast ´ Harry Potter thought while he looked around the waiting room of the Ministress Department, so silent compared to the others floors, his office in Azkaban, or Ron's Aurors Department.

" I do not understand it " he listened his best friend Ronald Weasley murmur "we have been here for almost an hour, and we have not been allowed to enter - " Harry dropped a sigh, and turned to look away up to where the secretary was, protecting the door where, with golden lettering the Minister's inscription was lying. Harry smiled a little, remembering when he made the error of indicating, joking if you must know, that the lettering was gold and big because this way everyone knew with whom they were dealing with, and what she had managed. He sighed again. That day he was attacked by the most powerful witch of last times, and by a charm, which up to today, three years later, his body still ached just remembering it. To say it was a prank, did not do any good and did not cause many laughs. Turn to Ginny for help, only resulted in a powerful Bat Bogey Hex. "- perhaps they don't know who we are?" an annoyed Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged in a silent response, returned to look at the secretary, hoping that she took mercy and let him enter, so he could avoid his best friend complaining. She only looked at him a little uncomfortable.

BANG

Harry jumped out of his chair and with wand in hand it was looking at the exit. "You can allow them to enter" a voice that said from the secretary's desk. The young woman smiled and Harry blushed. _´Stupid muggles artifacts´ _he thought.

He moved his way and went to the door with golden lettering, just when he was passing the secretary he noticed he was alone. He turned to his friend, who was still seated, completely absorbed in his murmurs. Something that seemed like _"Just wait till I talk to her. Who do she thinks she is?!"_

Harry shocked his head, and looked out of the corner of the eye at the secretary, she was smiling, obviously she was delighted by the show that was happening in front of her eyes. "Ron mate let's go already "

"What??" a confused Ron looked at Harry "Ah yes" and got up. He kept on murmuring, and he just stopped when he grunted at the secretary.

She was startled.

"Let's go mate" Ron opened the door. "Really woman who do you think you are?" Harry smiled for last time at the secretary and entered the office of the Ministress. It was a big office, with many photos of family trips, acknowledgments, books. It was decorated by great simple-mindedness but beauty. ´Simple but brilliant´ Harry thought ´Just like her´ "What good is it to be your husband if I have no favoritism?"

Harry saw his sister rolling her eyes and throwing a murderous look to her husband behind the imposing wood desk, which make her looked like… evil.

Apparently Ron also realized this, since he stepped back a little bit.

"Ronald" Hermione Granger Weasley greeted severely "is not good enough for you that I allowed you to enter without previous appointment?" Ron was very tiny all of a sudden "I cancelled all my appointments for today, with the Muggle Prime Minister for you TWO!" To this point, she had already crossed the office, and smacked Ron in the head

"OW!!!" Ron dropped an insult, but at least had the decency of look like an injured man.

"Harry" Hermione said sweetly while she hugged him "long time no see"

"Umph" Ron grunted "I was also in the mission if you do not remember!" he said with indignation.

"Yes Ronald I missed you too" Hermione left Harry and embraced Ron, but he, Ron, as always, turned her and in an action much to the muggles movies kissed her long and hard.

Harry sighed.

'Not again' he thought. "Enough you two!" they separated but they remained embraced "Please!" he shocked his head while murmuring and sat down opposite the desk. For a moment he had a feeling of deja vu.

Ron smiled "Sorry mate" and released his wife while moving to sit next to Harry. Hermione waited a moment while the newly blushed cheeks were returning to its natural color.

"Good" she said adopting the usual business tone, while she sat down as well "Now tell me, how it went?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other slowly before Harry extracted a small bundle from his pocket and delivered it to Hermione. "We found it in an office postcard-"Ron said "-it was not directed for anybody especial, only … was there"

Ron looked at Harry for support and he continued the explanation. With 31 years being friends words were not need. "It seemed to us weird and we verify it" Harry continued "it is in perfect state"

Hermione nodded. She opened the small bundle and extracted a necklace very brilliant and light. She inspected it silently and she put it back in the bag. "Do we have any clue about whom - "

Ron did not answer just shocked his head "And it is not the worst thing" he modulated his voice before keeping on speaking "We believe that it was used to get to the past" Hermione opened her mouth to ask but Harry was fast.

"We already use every possible charm, but it does not work" Hermione nodded and extracted the small object again "we do not know if all the charms works with timeturners and we cannot use more powerful charms because - "

"You cannot damage this object" Hermione finished the phrase while looking at the timeturner in her hands. "This timeturner is the only one in the magic and muggle worlds, the goblins signed a contract to not create any more of these, and it only survived the Battle of the Department of Mysteries because the Minister of that time, Fudge I think it was" Harry nodded in agreement "had it in his office. They kept it there because they believed that in some moment it might be useful to prevent a disaster"

"I wonder why it was not used to destroy Voldemort" Ron mumbled "that would have been a favor to us"

"Fudge was not very smart Ron" Hermione explained "he only wanted power. A power that without the threat of Voldemort, he believed, Dumbledore would remove him"

The three remained in silence for a while, analyzing that last bit of information.

"How does the escape of Azkaban goes?"

Harry sighed and shifted uncomfortable in his chair, finally he looked at Hermione "It was a rumor"

"Rumors are not the images we found of Greyback in the muggle world back to his adventures" an annoyed Hermione answered.

"Greyback is in his cell Hermione. I checked it!"

"Then check the images also Harry!"

"Guys" Ron said, stopping them and trying to calm them down "Calm down. For all we know, the images could show someone similar to Greyback-" Ron saw his wife opening her mouth to answer but he was more quick "or it could have been a metamorphagus"

Hermione snorted. Harry smiled haughty. And Ron shocked his head. "Easy for you to say. Try to explain that to the muggles!" she murmured.

Suddenly a Crack was heard! Harry and Ron were already standing with their wands ready to attack.

"Please!" Hermione said, while between stopping them and lowering their arms.

"Mom!!!" A jumble of reddish-brown hairs embraced Hermione. Harry smiled. Rose was a perfect portrait of his mother, brown eyes, bushy hair, a genius, but taller and with hair a little more reddish than Hermione's. Behind her, a boy a little taller than Ron, with the same cocky smile of his father, curly hair, and well brown eyes… Hugo Weasley.

Besides him, the son of Draco Malfoy, fair-haired, gray eyes, high and thin was Scorpius Malfoy, and finally, Albus Potter.

"But how it is possible!" Ron inquired. "They apparated. I believed it was impossible to apparate because of the Fidelius Charm" he asked his wife. Hugo smiled and continued to embrace his mother.

"They are my children Ronald in case you forgot it"

"No …" he said "how can I forget that" he murmured.

Rose said "Easy dad" while hugging him as well "I have hugs for you too"

"They are your children" Harry said "but they are most definitely not yours" he said while indicating Scorp and Al.

Scorpius smiled inquisitively "It is true. But we are her bodyguards"

"Her body what?" Ron asked.

They all smiled everyone but Ron that did not understand the term. "Doesn't matter" Hermione said "What are you doing here?" she asked the young people.

Rose smiled and leaned casually on Hugo, and shrugged, but before she opened her mouth to talk, Hugo spoke "We come to invite Uncle Harry to a game of Wizarding Chess!" he said without objections.

Harry just spatted "Never!" Hugo put a hand on his heart in feigned pain.

"Come on uncle, we haven't played in a while"

"And we will not play!" Harry answered "I do not forget what happened…" they all smiled and Ron was howling of laugh. Harry was turning out to be very ashamed "Checkmated by 6-year-old" to this point they all exploded in laughter "I keep on saying Hermione that these two" he said indicating Rose and Hugo "are a conspiracy of you" now indicated Ron and Hermione "with dark forces"

The office was a circus, until they started calming down a little. When they all calmed down Rose spoke "We come to visit you ma - What is that?" Rose asked indicating with her hand and her eyes the timeturner that was hanging lazily in her mother's hand. "Is it … it is a timeturner?" she asked again with delight. Hermione agreed. "But it was supposed you all had destroyed them in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry smiled while Ron was exploding of pride, much to Hermione's indignation. Scorpius asked "Wait a minute… you" he was saying while he looked at each one of them "destroyed the timeturner?"

The malevolent smile of Ron turned bigger. "Wow" said Scorpius.

"Double Wow" Hugo annotated.

"Triple WOW!" Albus dropped.

"Oh for crying out loud" Hermione said. "Not one of my proudest moments but well." she said while putting the timeturner back in the bag.

"But mom" Hugo yelled "that might help us in the faculty"

"Yes" Rose said "to improve our grades"

"Even more?"Scorpius question was filled with sarcasm.

Rose dedicated him an annihilating look. Scorpius intelligently kept silent. "We might study more matters and prepare ourselves better. Don't you think so Hugo?"

Hugo agreed fervently "Definitively!"

"I take my words back" Harry said shocking his head "You did not conspire at all" he told Ron with pity "this is your entire fault" he accusingly told Hermione.

Just when the laughs were going to explode again, a strong blow was listened. Followed by screams.

"Malfoy, Potter take your wands" Ron roared. Harry and he were already sided next to the door, followed by Scorpius and Albus. Hugo and Rose also took their wands but the voice of their mother stopped them

"Don't even think about it" she said to them while walking to the door.

"Are you crazy?" Ron yelled "stay back!"

Harry casted a few spells and the door opened. Immediately thousands of charms and curses could be listened. The whole Department had been taken for …

For…

Hermione had already crossed the threshold of the door when she managed to see her children, fighting next to the others, everything was a chaos …

But even inside the chaos she managed to see the center of everything.

A big, shaggy and mysterious beast. Hermione could not see take her eyes out of him. And apparently, this beast felt her eyes on him.

He turned around slowly, a few curses passed by next to him, but he was not affected, he was thrilled by the smell. A smell that had come to his olfactory senses.

A smell that was driving him crazy every night.

A smell that did not allow him to sleep.

A smell that he swore to smell again.

The smell of her.

Finally he saw her, he looked at her fixedly, and opened all his yellow and sharp-pointed teeth in his entire Machiavellian splendor, taking an air puff, did a small reverence before speaking.

"Mrs. Ministress" he said it with a completely hoarse voice, but simultaneously soft. "Long time, oh but so long time no see" he smiled again, and ran his tongue over his teeth, while looking at her body with a diabolical famine.

Hermione wanted to shout, wanted to cry, wanted to curse him to hell, wanted to leave, wanted to move but she could not, she only managed to say, with a voice so not like hers …

…

..

.

"Greyback"


End file.
